Zelda (Zelda's Adventure)
Summary In Zelda's Adventure, Princess Zelda is once again the playable character. Unlike her appearance from the previous CD-i games, she appears to be more humble and does not speak at all, akin to Link in canon games. She wields the Wand as opposed to a sword, which she uses as her main weapon and to cast offensive spells. She is summoned to Tolemac by the astronomer Gaspra as his chosen warrior to combat Ganon, who had stolen the land's Celestial Signs and had captured Link. Zelda thus embarks on her mission to recover the seven Signs and rescue Link, guided by Gaspra and Shurmak along the way. She battles the keepers of Tolemac's Shrines where the Signs are kept, and meets many other helpful and tricky characters. Eventually she finds the final Celestial Sign, but is stopped by Ganon and thrown into a series of fights in the Vision Henge, eventually leading to the final showdown with Ganon. Zelda defeats him, thus freeing Link and returning peace and light to Hyrule and Tolemac. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B Name: Zelda Origin: The Legend of Zelda Gender: Female Age: Unknown (Looks like an adult) Classification: Princess of Hyrule Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Teleportation (With the compass, and harp), Healing (With water of life), Can block magic attacks with her shield, Wind Manipulation (Via vial of wind), Energy Projection, Danmaku, Forcefield Creation (Various magic adornments can protect Zelda from magic.), Empathic Manipulation (Via spell of calm. Can calm even the elements with this.), Sound Manipulation (Can create sound waves), Fire Manipulation (Via firestorm, pyros, rings of fire), Statistics Amplification (Can call upon the power of accuracy and fire. Gets stronger with the more lifeforce they gain), Summoning or Creation (Can either summon or create daggers, arrows, broadswords, etc.), Information Analysis (Has two people telepathically helping them on their journey), Can harm intangible beings, Resistance to Fate Manipulation (Malmord who controls fate cannot affect Zelda) Attack Potency: Wall level (Defeated Ursore, who is a bear) Speed: Supersonic (Enemies can avoid her sound waves and she can react to them) Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman (Can move blocks her size) Striking Strength: Wall Class (The wand's power is directly tied to Zelda's energy) Durability: Wall level (Tanked hits from Ursore) Stamina: Above Average Range: Extended Melee Range with Wand, a couple of meters with spells Standard Equipment: Wand, Candles, Compass, Harp, Life Potion, Magic Shield, Repellent, Vial of Wind Can Create/Summon: Daggers, Arrows, Broadswords Intelligence: Above Average (Gains knowledge along her journey, allowing her to tell who has evil or good intent just from seeing them) Standard Tactics: Her 2 guides would give her telepathic advice on the enemy then she would use the best spell to fight them. Weaknesses: Her mana is based on how many rupees she has. Note: This is a non-canon profile of CD-i Zelda from Zelda's Adventure. To see the canon profile click here. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Tier 9 Category:The Legend of Zelda Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Teleportation Users Category:Healers Category:Wind Users Category:Energy Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Sound Users Category:Fire Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Summoners Category:Creation Users